


A Hunter In The Snow

by Jodieemariee96



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Children, F/F, F/M, Fluff, War, clexa baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodieemariee96/pseuds/Jodieemariee96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa travel to a village which has recently been attacked by one of the other clans in the coalition. Hoping to help the villagers rebuild, Clarke and Lexa take away more than they ever thought they would from their visit.<br/>Back in Polis, new problems keep on arising which draws the Commander away from Clarke and their new responsibility.<br/>Lexa adjusts to a new way of life with help of Clarke and the delinquents who join them to start new lives and jobs in Polis.<br/>A shift in the traditions that the grounders have followed for so long is near and everything that is changing is all due to one extraordinary little girl.</p><p>This story will follow Lexa, Clarke and their child with one, two or three chapters for every year of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunter In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first Fic so any comments and suggestions will be super helpful. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, Clarke and Lexa are in for a few surprises!

‘Commander, we have received word that there has been an attack on Yujleda.’ The servant declared whilst knelt before Lexa. 

She looked down at the girl, her power dominating the room, and nodded before waving a hand to dismiss her. The ambassadors seated around the room looked at her, she scanned the eyes of the people she suspected could be behind it. Lexa’s eyes lingered slightly on the ambassador from Asgeda before remembering King Roan’s promise to control his people, including his wild Natblida Ontari. She carried on glancing at the faces, each held different expressions, worry, pain, suspicion. She had almost finished the semi-circle when she reached the blue eyes that she had to try so hard to avoid during these meetings.  
Clarke’s eyes showed the most worry out of all of the ambassadors, Skaikru had been through a lot lately but they were not behind the attack. Lexa locked eyes with the newest ambassador and tried to calm her with her gaze but Clarke’s mind was screaming at her to beg Lexa to help the wounded. Clarke’s healing nature flowed through her very existence and she did not need to ask Lexa to help the wounded. Lexa had already planned their journey to Yujleda in her head, which she would now finalize with the council. 

‘I will take an army to Yujleda to aid the wounded and to find out who was behind the attack. Titus will lead the council in my absence. Klark Kom Skaikru, the healer, will accompany me. Marcus Kane will stand in her place’ Lexa commanded, the ambassadors nodded before she dismissed them. The ambassadors bowed before Lexa and muttered words of respect to Wanheda upon their departure of the throne room. Clarke rose to walk over to Lexa, she desperately wanted to reach out and take the Commander of blood’s hand but she knew Lexa would not be pleased with her showing weakness in front of the grounder ambassadors.  
Clarke waited for Lexa to speak with the representatives of Yujleda, she saw fierceness in her eyes too raw for someone of only twenty one years of age when she spoke of justice. She longed to lay next to her and stroke out the soft waves of her braids, Lexa had been away in TonDC for the last week and Clarke had missed the comfort of her ruthless Commander. Their gazes locked occasionally across the long throne room and wanting burned in both of their eyes. When the last ambassador and guards had left the throne room Clarke almost ran to Lexa. When the large double wooden doors had closed, Clarke leapt into Lexa’s toned arms, reaching for the only part not covered by armour, she caressed the Commander’s neck slowly. Lexa shivered and inhaled Clarke’s unique scent, metallic and sweet, nothing like the earthy scent that belonged to the only other person she had held this closely. 

‘I’ve missed you Commander,’ Clarke whispered softly into Lexa’s ear, her long dark hair tickling her face. 

‘I was gone barely a week Clarke,’ Lexa murmured, skimming her nose along Clarke's cheek.

‘A week too long Heda,’ Clarke sighed and pulled back to gaze softly into her lover’s face. With one hand she reached up to glide her hand softly down Lexa’s cheek, with the other she gripped the gloved hand by her side. 

‘We should rest, we have far to travel in the morning.’ Lexa said before leading Clarke from the throne room. Once in Lexa’s bedchamber Clarke began gently pulling off the Commander’s armour, planting kisses on every new piece of skin that she revealed. 

-  
-

The ride to Yujleda had taken just over twelve hours on horseback, and Clarke’s body was still not used to spending so much time on a horse. The short rest at TonDC two hours in to the journey did not do much to help her regain her strength. She could have ridden in the Rover with Raven, Octavia and her mom but she did not want to separate from Lexa after being apart for so long already. 

The Yujleda village was very similar to TonDC, apart from the cries of the injured littering the air and the fires still burning in the breeze. Clarke immediately looked for where the injured were being treated and lead Abby and the other healers over to the wounded. Lexa was greeted by the Village leader, a young boy of about eighteen years old who presented himself to her as chief. He explained that his father, the old chief, had lead the army trying to defend his village and had bravely died defending his home.  
Hours later, Lexa had finished counselling the village and had instructed half of the army to stay behind to help repair the damage caused to the houses. It was near dark by the time she found Clarke in the healer’s tent. The injured were everywhere, some now sleeping peacefully whilst others were being tended to by the healers of Skaikru. Lexa approached Clarke, who had her back to the rest of the tent, as she neared her, she wondered what Clarke was looking down upon. Lexa was almost behind Clarke when a piercing cry erupted from whatever was in Clarke’s arms. She peered over her shoulder to see a tiny infant, probably no older than a few days, bundled up in a thick blanket.  
Lexa heard Clarke hum softly to the child as she rocked it gently, the cry was short and it soon yawned and closed its tiny eyes. Clarke felt the presence of someone behind her, she turned slowly and gazed up into Lexa’s wild eyes which were currently full of questions. 

‘What is that?’ She asked. 

‘I believe your word for it is fyucha , my word is baby. It’s a baby, Lexa.’ Clarke replied, a slight hint of sarcasm coating her words. Clarke looked back down at the sleeping child and warmth filled her chest, she remembered the panic she felt this morning when she was brought to her. He head was bleeding, luckily it was only a scratch and not anything that could mean brain damage. 

‘You know what I meant Clarke, what are you doing with it, where are its parents?’ she asked. 

‘Her parents are dead Lexa, they were killed. She has no one.’ Clark replied, her sadness now apparent to Lexa. 

‘Is she hurt?’

‘She was, I patched her up. Lexa, she’s a nightblood.’ Clarke muttered, an edge of seriousness entering her tone. 

‘We must take her back to Polis to train with the other Natbidas.’ 

‘She is a baby Lexa. She can’t just pick up a weapon and train.’ Clarke commented angrily. 

‘She will be cared for by one of the women who tend to the Natblidas until she is old enough.’ 

‘No.’

‘No?’ Lexa asked in disbelief. She looked at Clarke and saw the tight grip she held on the blankets and the protective stance she now angled over the infant. Clarke was constantly challenging Lexa and it infuriated her. She looked around the room for Abby, no doubt Clarke had spoken to her about the child. When their eyes met, she gave a small shrug. 

‘I want to keep her Lexa, I want to raise her.’ Clarke said, in a tone as defiant as Lexa had ever heard her. 

‘Clarke,’ Lexa sighed. 

‘I know what you’re going to say,’ Clarke muttered, ‘I am not going to give her away. I’m doing this. I love you Lexa, I want you to help me’.

‘I know nothing about goufas Clarke. Some already think of me as weak because I cannot control my feelings for you. This could put my power even more at risk.’ Lexa pleaded, knowing that she was not going to win this battle, determination shone in Clarke’s soft blue eyes. 

‘I am only asking you to try Lexa, she needs us’. 

‘Bring her to Polis, we will decide when we get there,’ Lexa muttered before tearing her eyes from Clarke and walking towards the opening of the tent. She turned back to look at Clarke before leaving and saw her gently rocking and whispering to the child. Lexa felt her heart pounding a little faster than usual, she loved Clarke completely and couldn’t imagine a life without her now, although the thought of raising a child scared her. She was Leksa Kom Trikru, Heda of the thirteen clans she feared nothing, nothing apart from losing Clarke again. Yet her pulse quickened even further when she thought about the goufa. She needed to speak with the previous Commanders and with one last long gaze at her love, she left to find a peaceful place to meditate.

-  
-

Clarke sat whispering to the child who had started to stir in her arms until she had fallen back to sleep. After a while, Octavia appeared in front of her and smiled down at the bundle that Clarke held in her arms. Octavia opened her mouth to speak but Clarke instantly used her free arm to hold a finger up to her lips in a gesture to stop Octavia from talking. The brown haired girl nodded and instead held her arms out to ask silently to hold the baby. Clarke moved slowly to shift the weight from her arms into Octavia’s, being extremely careful not to jostle her too much in fear that she would wake up. Clarke watched Octavia smile down at the baby and wondered if Bellamy would allow her and Lincoln to raise her if Lexa would not allow her to do it herself. She doubted Bellamy would be happy with it at first but Octavia and Lincoln would love her more than any servant could.  
Clarke took the time to study the child’s beautiful features whilst she slept in her friend’s arms. For a new-born she had quite a lot of hair and her chestnut brown tufts poked out at every angle. Her skin was soft and appeared as if it had been kissed by the sun already, the deep caramel colour almost matched Lexa’s delightful hue. Looking at her closed eyes, Clarke remembered that they were the same piercing blue as all new-born babies, she wondered what colour they would eventually settle into. The peace and innocence that lay in Octavia’s arms was almost too much for Clarke to comprehend, she had witnessed so much malice and horror recently that she had almost forgotten what goodness looked like. 

‘She is so beautiful,’ Clarke whispered, her gaze full of awe as she stared down at the infant. 

‘Did her parents name her?’ Octavia asked.

‘If they did, no one knows what they called her’ Clarke replied sadly. She imagined the joy that the parents must have felt when their daughter was brought into the world. The thought of parents being ripped away from their child just days after meeting them made Clarke feel sadder than anything she could imagine. Memories of her father flashed through her mind, Clarke had loved Jake Griffin more than anything else in the universe. Losing her father was one of the worst things that had ever happened to her and Clarke never wanted for this child to feel the pain of losing a parent so early ever again.

‘Will you give her a name?’ 

‘I think Lexa will,’ Clarke said and smiled sadly at Octavia. 

‘Will she let you keep her?’ 

‘She will. I think Lexa needs her just as much as she needs us. She may not see that now, but she will soon enough.’ Clarke smiled wistfully at the both of them, Octavia nodded and continued to coo at the gentle creature that now yawned in her arms. 

-  
-

Lexa sat beneath the large willow tree controlling her breathing by listening to sounds of the creatures of her lands and watching the yellow sphere of the mystical full moon. Her shoulders began to relax as she let her mind clear of all the worries that had built up within her over the past few days. She felt the familiar aura that came with the presence of the past Commanders surround her and she was pulled deeper into her mind. 

The Commanders showed her images of Clarke walking through the woods near polis hand in hand with a toddler with brown wavy hair and sky blue eyes. They showed her images of herself smiling at a four year old girl swinging a blunt sword that was almost twice the size of her at an unsuspecting tree. More and more pictures flowed through her mind accompanied by the soft voices of her guides and it became clear to Lexa what her future held. Clark would be by her side but so would this child. Lexa questioned what would happen if she chose differently from the images she had been shown. The spirits within her flashed images of Clarke again but this time she was in Arkadia working alone in their medical wing. The second image was another of herself but again in this image Lexa walked through Polis alone, there was no sign of Clarke’s presence near. A final image flashed briefly, Clarke in the arms of another, Lexa alone. Now it was apparent, if Lexa did not allow her to raise the child, she would not have Clarke. The voices wrapped around the images turned melancholy and faded slowly leaving Lexa with a decision that she had already made, she could not lose Clarke.  
Communicating with the past Commanders drained a lot of Lexa’s strength and by the time she had awoken the sun was beginning to rise. Her predecessors had given her council and she felt much more at peace than she had a few hours ago. She would hold off on informing Clarke of her decision until they at least arrived at TonDC this evening. She called her guards over, recited a list and instructed them to send their fastest rider to Polis, to collect the items that she needed for their return. Lexa felt calm and the exhaustion of her meditation had finally begun to take over, she curled up on the ground and drifted peacefully off to sleep. 

-  
-

‘Lexa,’ Clarke Whispered. 

‘Hmmm?’ Lexa muttered, turning over and slightly opening her eyes to look up at Clarke, the bright sun was unexpected and hurt her eyes. She groaned and rolled back over, facing the floor to shield her face. Clarke nudged her gently with the tip of her boot and Lexa sat up, dusting the dead leaves off of her jacket. Clarke held out her hand to Lexa who took it to help pull herself from the ground. Lexa’s war paint had smudged in her sleep and Clarke wiped it carefully, gazing lovingly into Lexa’s eyes.

‘Good morning Commander, I trust you slept well?’ Clarke asked.

‘You could have left me to sleep for another hour.’ Lexa grumbled. 

Clarke stepped forward to close the space between them and planted a soft kiss on her lover’s lips. Lexa wanted to apologise for being so hostile to Clarke the previous day but instead she grabbed her tightly around the waist and pressed up against her, deepening the kiss that Clarke had started. Lexa looked over to her guards who were still facing towards her, she frowned deeply at them and they both developed embarrassed expressions before turning around and leaving their backs to them. Clarke wound her arms around Lexa’s neck as the Commander backed her up against the tree she had been sleeping under. After a minute of slow burning kisses, Lexa pulled away and stared into Clarke’s beautiful cobalt blue eyes.

‘I’m sorry Clarke.’ Lexa whispered, almost breathlessly. 

‘Don’t apologise, you have done nothing wrong.’ 

‘I got angry when I should not have, please just accept my apology,’ Lexa pleaded.

‘Fine, I accept your apology. It’s time to go, I packed your horse for you.’ Clarke said softly before placing another small kiss on Lexa’s nose. Lexa smiled and stepped back, releasing Clarke from being pinned against the tree, she grabbed the Sky girl’s hand and led her back towards the tents, guards in tow.  
When they rounded the corner, they saw Abby standing in front of Clarke’s white mare clutching the child in thin blankets, she smiled when she saw the two girls approach. Clarke advanced towards her mother and smiled back warmly before raising her hand to stroke a long soothing line down the horse’s nose. Clarke watched Abby bow her head in the Commander’s direction, still afraid of the warrior that Clarke had come to know the softer side of. Lexa replicated Abby’s gesture, equally as afraid of Clarke’s mother as she was of her. Lexa knew that Abby did not think very highly of her, she had allowed too many of the sky people to die for her to ever be truly trusted. Lexa knew that Abby did not trust her, she had seen her face when Clarke told her that she was to remain in Polis as the ambassador for Skai Kru. Lexa walked over to Clarke who was now gazing down at the sleeping infant in her mother’s arms. She nudged her gently 

‘Lexa and I are heading back to Polis today Mom, Lexa would like it you and the rest of our people could stay and help to rebuild the village for the rest of the week?’ Clarke asked her mother politely, even though they both knew it wasn't a choice, Abby, Raven and Octavia would all stay behind. 

'Of course I will stay Commander. I would have liked to keep an eye on the patients until they are back on their feet anyway.' Abby said and smiled reluctantly. 

'I sent message to Kane, he will arrive tomorrow with Bellamy and more of my warriors. They will be bringing supplies to help with the rebuild. Trikru and Yujleda thank you for your help.' Lexa said to Abby before nodding to her and Clarke and walking towards her horse at the front of the procession.

'I assume you won't be in Arkadia when I return?' Abby said, turning towards her daughter and giving her an expression that pulled feelings of guilt from Clarke's chest. She shook her head sadly and Abby nodded, a small sad smile tugging at her lips. Clarke wrapped her arm around her mother’s shoulders, pulling her into a tight side hug and squeezing her arm. Clarke gave her mother one last smile before a grounder soldier came to help her onto her horse. Abby passed the child she had been holding up to Clarke who settled her into the riding sling a woman of the village had given her. 

'I love you mom, I'll see you soon.' Clarke said, before digging her heels into her horse's side and riding off after the grounder party already making their way out of Yujleda. 

-  
-

The ride back to Polis seemed to Clarke to be twice as long as the journey there. They made frequent short stops along the way to water the horses and for Clarke to feed the baby but they never stayed long, Lexa seemed eager to return home. They passed right through TonDC without stopping, only waving to the people who greeted them in the streets. When they eventually arrived at the gates of Polis, Clarke almost cried with relief. The child had been awake for a while now and grew restless of the journey. Her piercing cries rang throughout the forest and the warriors accompanying the Commander sent irritated glances in Clarke's direction. Even her personal guards slowed so they were further behind, desperately trying to avoid the noise. The only person who stayed near was Lexa. The whole time the child was crying Lexa was there giving Clarke a look which was somewhere between concerned and anxious. 

By the time they reached the high tower Clarke was exhausted. She turned to walk towards her room when Lexa grabbed her hand and dragged her in the opposite direction. She nearly yanked her hand away out of sheer fatigue but then she noticed the soft expression in Lexa’s eyes, emotion that she did not get to see often. The child was asleep for now so she decided to entertain Lexa for a little while before trying to escape to her room again.  
They turned down the familiar hallway towards Lexa’s bedchamber and Clarke raised her eyebrow at her lover who only smirked in response. Lexa’s mischievous grin created small knots in Clarke’s stomach. The Commander’s playful side was one of the things that Clarke loved the most about her but when they arrived at the doors the guards did not immediately open the doors. Clarke gave Lexa a puzzled look and the brunette just smiled deeper, her emerald eyes shining in the evening sun. 

'Why did you bring me to your chambers Commander?' Clarke asked sweetly. 

'I brought you here Klark Kom Skaikru because I was hoping you’d do me the honor of sharing my chambers for the duration of your stay here in Polis.' Lexa said before nodding to her guards who opened the doors. 

Clarke peered into the room expecting to see the normal abundance of candles that usually decorated Lexa’s room. Most of the room was lit beautifully in candle light but instead of the meter tall candle sticks that usually adorned the corner of the room, she found an iron crib, bent into a beautifully vine like structure, similar to Lexa’s throne. Clarke whipped round to face Lexa who now wore a small smile on her face, Clarke wanted to ask Lexa a thousand question about what changed her mind but she could not find the words. 

'You were right,’ Lexa whispered, ‘She does need to be cared for properly if she is to grow to become a powerful Natblida. We will raise her here where we can oversee her training, but not until she reaches an appropriate age of course.’ Clarke paused for a while, taking in Lexa’s words and the scene before her. She turned to her lover, who was staring at the ground and pulled her chin up to meet her eyes. 

'I love you Lexa.' Clarke said, and a blinding smile spread across the Commander’s face. She grabbed her hand and led them both into the room, walking straight over to the iron crib, Clarke placed the sleeping baby onto the soft feather-pillow like mattress. When she was sure that the baby would not wake up, she turned and flung her arms around the Commander, gripping tightly onto her arms. Clarke buried her face in Lexa’s hair and placed a soft kiss on her neck. Lexa snaked her hands around Clarke’s waist and held her tightly, she thought about how she would feel if she lost her Sky princess and hugged her a little tighter. After a while, Clarke pulled back to look Lexa in the face. 

‘When we were in Yujleda, they told me that they did not know what her name was but her family were respected in their village,’ Lexa said and Clarke nodded. 

‘What made you change your mind?’ Clarke asked.

‘I sought guidance from the past commanders. They told me that the child needed to be raised by you. You are my weakness Clarke, I cannot lose you but I also cannot allow any other distractions. You will raise the child and I will help you where I can but I will treat her as nothing more than another one of my Natblidas.’ Lexa replied with seriousness coating her voice. Clarke knew better than to fight Lexa with this so she only nodded and grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the bed. They both undressed before collapsing on top of the sheets in each other’s arms, Clarke was exhausted and yarned to shut her eyes and rest but she had one more thing to approach Lexa on.

‘I would like for you to name her, I don’t know any of your people’s customs or traditions when it comes to naming children.’ Clarke whispered nervously, afraid of what the woman next to her might say. 

‘We name our children by instinct or by honor. When you reach adulthood, you have to chance to earn a different name if you have achieved great honor.’ Lexa said. ‘A person has the right to choose their own name if they so wish. They can also be given a name by the village chief if they have payed great tribute to the clan. I was named after a great Trigedakru warrior Alexandria.’ 

‘You could name her after Anya or Costia?’ Clarke suggested softly. 

‘Neither of them would want that, they would feel as if it were undeserved.’ Lexa said with a small sad smile on her face. 

‘So do you have anything else in mind?’ 

‘When I walked into the tent yesterday you had her wrapped in orange blankets that cast a glow onto her face. With that and the white bandage draped over her forehead it looked as if you were cradling a fox cub. I would call her Fox.’ 

‘That’s a pretty name, one that my people are familiar with. I think she’ll like that.’ Clarke said sleepily. 

‘Rest now my love. We can speak more on this tomorrow’ Lexa murmured softly before turning over to see Clarke breathing evenly in peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please leave any comments, constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> I just want to say that in Lexa's visions Clarke doesn't leaver her because of this situation, it would be because of other issues that would come between them such as Lexa's position as Commander. Clarke loves Lexa and I like to think that she would probably choose her over a baby that she had no connection to as of yet.  
> I will hopefully have a new chapter up every week and maybe even sometimes two a week! Some will be longer than others but all will be equally important.


End file.
